


Kylo Ren has No Idea What He's Doing

by apersonthatlives



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, POV Kylo Ren, Ren is clueless, Reylo - Freeform, help poor kylo he's so confused, poor babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apersonthatlives/pseuds/apersonthatlives
Summary: Well this is in no way what Kylo Ren signed up for goddammit.Rey, stop being pretty it annoys him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Wait, what?

They’re duelling again. Teeth gritted, she inches forward, driving him slowly back. Their lightsabers make haphazard blue-and-red streaks in the air, the sound of saber hitting saber biting into his eardrums with every impact. He takes a moment to survey their surroundings. Trees as far as the eye can see, some forest on some planet. He can’t recall when they started fighting, or why she’s even here, but the scream of his muscles distracts him from caring.

  
Overcoming his exhaustion, Kylo’s energy (thankfully) surges one last time. He strikes harder and harder, saber barely missing her shoulder. She gasps, and he uses this moment of weakness to force her backward until she backs into a tree. His body is inches from hers, both trembling with the weight of what had just happened, what had never truly happened before. He towers over her, lightsaber poised above his head, _finally_ victorious, with no possibility of her escape. She stares back up at him with fear burning in her eyes. He can see the gears in her head turning, feel the crackle in the Force as her breath quickens. He relishes in it, in the complete power he has over her, what he has wanted since their first battle at Starkiller. His training, his sweat, his shed blood have finally rewarded him with the dominance he has craved for months now. Drinking it in, he glares at her triumphantly. This is amazing, he decides.

  
Without warning, the Force around her changes. The electric static around her dies into a (sensuous? huh?) ripple, the defeat in her eyes vanishing into smugness as she powers off her weapon and tosses it into the moss next to them. Confused, he lowers his weapon to his side, tensing his muscles for the surprise attack to come. Her eyes are boring a hole in his head at this point, he swears to god. _What the fuck is going on? Can’t she just let me kill her already?_ He realizes that he could do it- no, _needs_ to do it while he has a chance. He can put an end to the goddamn Resistance with just one blow. He prepares himself mentally, lost in thought when she pounces.

  
Grabbing him by his robes, she uses the Force to yank his saber from his grip and it joins hers dejectedly on the ground. He barely has time to mourn his failure before his face is being pulled down to hers and- _huh?_ She kisses him. Actually, does it count as kissing if she's smashing his lips to hers with the brute force of a trash compactor? Is this some form of medieval torture? His eyes are still open, for god’s sake, but hers are actually _closed_. Is this a trick? It has to be a trick. But then she softens a little and she’s moving her lips and her arms are around his neck and _ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohGOD_.

  
Listen, Kylo Ren prides himself on being a cruel, arrogant, and completely insufferable asshat. That means no enjoying himself ever. It’s only on brand. But he’ll be damned if he doesn’t enjoy this. He wraps his arms around her, lifting her up so he doesn’t have to break his back to kiss her. Her legs go around his waist as he presses her into the tree for support. Kylo knows he's supposed to resist, but holding back is pointless, especially when- _waitwhat is that a TONGUE??_ Fuck this, fuck her, fuck everything, he likes this way too much. He moans into her mouth, feeling her chuckle as he does so. She nips at his lip and he knows he’s going to burn up and die. This is it for him, it’s over, she’s won, but he couldn’t give less of a damn as long as she _keeps kissing him_.

  
She pulls back, hands on either side of his face, and he groans in protest. I mean _come on_.  
“I know you’ve wanted this, Ren,” She whispers to him, peering at him through thick lashes. He didn’t want this, there’s no way he did. He hates her, right? “I know you’ve wanted me,”  
She’s confident. She pulls him back down to her, kissing him languidly and he can’t help but gasp.  
“ _Rey-_ ” It’s the only thing he can say right now, and he doesn’t care. Not about any of it. And now she’s trailing kisses to his neck and all he wants is to die because he’d actually be happy for once and-

He wakes up. Sweating, Kylo Ren sits up in his bed. God knows he won’t be going back to sleep tonight. He lets himself review what just happened, the *situation* in his dream, and how he had actually--god help him--liked it. He groans loudly into his hands, more frustrated with himself than he’s been in a long time. Silently he stares at his chamber wall, not believing himself or his goddamn subconscious. He barely breathes before he mutters at nobody in particular,

  
“Shit.”


	2. Vader Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandpappy gives the best advice. Kylo is a bro. Rey is annoying. Let him watch holo-shows in peace.

Well this day just keeps getting better and better doesn’t it? Of course, waking up from  _ that _ dream isn’t enough punishment for Kylo Ren. He gets it, he’s an evil dude, it’s kind of his M.O. But this is downright  _ cruel _ , for fuck’s sake. 

It all began a few hours after he woke up, when he finally decided that he had done enough staring at the wall and drooling, trying to get the image of  _ her _ doing those  _ things _ out of his head. He was done being a droid-faced loser, so he decided to do something about it. Being the incredibly logical, intelligent person he is, he did what he does every time he has a problem: went and talked to dear old grandpappy in the corner. 

“I don’t know what this means, grandfather. I just don’t. Do I like her? Or am I just so frustrated with everything that it’s manifesting in outrageous dream scenarios that I can’t control? That has to be it, right, I mean, I could never like her. She’s everything I hate about Ben Solo. It makes no goddamn sense.” The mask just sits there. It’s the best listener. Of course, there isn’t anybody in the mask (since the man who wore it is, you know, _dead_ ) and there isn’t anybody to actually offer him any advice, so he just makes up what he knows for certain that his grandfather would totally, 100% say to him.

“ _ Dude, you’re fine. Like, she’s not even that hot. Like, where are the boobs, you know? Nonexistent. The point is, you definitely don’t like her. You’re just stressed as hell because Snoke is a goddamn buzzkill. You probably just want to kill her real bad. I mean, I get it. I’m fucking Darth Vader. I thought I wanted to smash bitches I actually just wanted to kill allllll the time. Totally normal. Just don’t think about it, it’s all good.”  _ Kylo had never actually heard Darth Vader talk, so he has to fill in the gaps, but he’s pretty sure he’s spot on. Plus, his grandfather is always right. He doesn’t like the scavenger, he just wants to kill her and get this whole thing over with and put it behind him. That’s all. One massive sigh of relief later, he’s on his way to finally visit the med droids and get the goddamn scar on his face patched up (from where _she_ hurt him, he reminds himself.) 

He feels somehow lighter, like everything is fine, everything is good, and he won’t ever have to think about her outside of battle again. Thank Vader, thank the Maker, thank-  _ oh you’ve gotta be fucking kidding me _ . She’s there. Not like in a dream, she’s actually right there. But she’s not here, she’s there, and he’s not there, he’s here. He’s still in the sterile clinic, with its First-Order-issued black walls and sleek, streamlined aesthetic that screams “aha we’ve got you, now die.” She’s in some dingy hut built out of rocks and she’s staring right at him. But she's _right there,_ as if they're in the same room and not planet systems apart. He can hear her breathing, but otherwise there would be no clue that she wasn’t some hyper-realistic statue sent to antagonize him. He sees her, he knows she sees him, and he has  _ no fucking clue what to do.  _ For far too long they just  _ sit  _ and he realizes that he’s staring (but so is she?) and he sees her eyes widening in recognition, then horror, and then  _ oh fuck _ she’s pointing a blaster at him and oh god he’s going to die and not in a good way this time. And honestly, screw her and her fast instincts because it’s no sooner that he’s even realized what’s going on that she’s fired at him and he  _ swears _ that he can almost feel the shot. He clutches at his stomach, gaping at her stupidly and then- she’s gone. Vanished into thin air, no trace of her left.

Lifting himself up and out of the chair, he makes a few paces into the center of the room, more confused than he’s ever been in his life. He has no idea what the hell is going on. What just happened? Is the Force telling him to find her and kill her? Clearing his thoughts, he paces out of the room and down the hallway, entirely prepared to stomp on anyone who tries to get in his way. He makes it three more steps before he  _ feels _ her again. She’s back. He turns around and sure enough, she’s there. 

Skywalker. She had to be with Skywalker if she’s not with her fuckface friends or  _ Leia _ or anyone else. His instincts take over and before he knows it, his arm is thrust out before him and,

“You will bring Luke Skywalker to me,” He basically word-vomits. She glares at him like she could murder him over and over again for the rest of her life and it wouldn’t be enough. It’s then that he realizes how  _ fucking stupid _ he must look to her. He awkwardly lowers his arm just like the idiotic dickwad he is. It’s obvious that she’s just as clueless as him, so what the hell was he thinking trying to use the Force on her? 

“You’re not doing this. The effort would kill you,” He’s just thinking out loud at this point. She hasn’t said a single thing, so what is he supposed to do? _She’s still glaring at him._ Is she even capable of doing anything else? He’s honestly just getting annoyed at this point and _dammit, Rey you can’t look this pretty after just waking up it’s not fair_. He shuts himself up mentally before she can get into his head. This is entirely pointless and neither of them even knows what _it_ is. In a last-ditch effort to break the painful tension, Kylo speaks again,

“Can you see my surroundings?”

“You’re going to  _ pay  _ for what you did,” She cuts him off before he can finish. About time, he thinks, that she said something. Of course, it’s intended to be a threat, but paying it any attention would just reward her and he’s got no time for that right now, so he continues,

“I can’t see yours. Just you. So no,” He pauses. For some reason this makes her falter a bit. She’s still angry, he notices, but he can also detect just a glimmer of fear and confusion. He gets it, honestly. This is fucking confusing and the fact that he, without wanting to admit it, strangely feels more inclined to stare at her than figure out what is happening makes it no better. “This is something else,” He finishes. A hooded figure emerges clumsily from behind her. He was right, it’s his goddamn uncle. “Luke?” He half asks, half states. But it’s over. She’s gone. And it’s for good this time.

He doesn’t know what just happened, and he knows that if he tries to think about it or puzzle it out that he’ll just be more crazy and conflicted than he’s already been (which he thought was damn near impossible.) As such, he resolves to stalk back to his room silently, not even bothering to throw his weekly fit and break something. Scaring storm troopers is the last thing on his mind right now. In all honesty, he's never been more resigned, more _done_ in his life. If he had half a brain, he’d consult with the head honcho (the mask, obviously) but he can’t be  _ fucking bothered, ok? _

Mind abnormally blank, Kylo sits, expressionless, in his black lounge chair across from his black holoscreen, reminds himself to breathe, and turns on  _ the Real Housewives of Corellia _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I can't believe that my first one even got read, so if you took the time to read this one too, you're an actual angel. Some notes about the fic itself:  
> I guess I decided to write the Reylo fic I had always wanted to read? Canon-following plot (mostly) with a Kylo-focused narrative in which he's an overgrown teenager who acts tough but is always internally freaking out because he never had anyone to show him how to be a normal person. Basically he's a murderous cinnamon roll. Kylo Ren in the streets, Matt the Radar Technician in the sheets. 
> 
> I hope you love this! Comments are always appreciated, please indulge me I'm a whore for feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter is short. They'll be longer in the future, I just wanted to establish Kylo as a cute idiot.  
> OK I promise there will be a solid plot. Kylo is a confused muffin who doesn't know how to flirt, he thinks he's cool. He's not. that's it, that's the story. 
> 
> *deep breath in* Please leave comments this is my first fic I love you if you even read this bless your soul you beautiful cupcake *gasp for air.*


End file.
